


Count Down

by picaselle



Category: Block B
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picaselle/pseuds/picaselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung starts losing his mind. His friends use force to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Down

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on 08.09.2011.

It’s been exactly 38 hours, 57 minutes and 35 seconds. He’s not even sure how his room looks like any more. He vaguely remembers the beige-coloured walls with some suspicious stains near his bed. However, every time he tries to visualize the wardrobe, he gets a massive headache. It’s much easier to memorize yet another long mathematical formula. He’s on autopilot by now.

It goes more or less like this:

-turn a page

-locate the formula

-read the explanation

-write it 5 times

-check it and turn the page again

Kyung wonders why he didn’t believe his friends when they told him that the high school graduation exam is easy. He stressed over it for weeks just to pass it with flying colours. Then, he got into uni and had his first mid-term exam. He got addicted to coffee around the same time as well. His life hasn’t been the same since.

 

He passes out in his room (not knowing how he got there in the first place) after 40 hours. When Minhyuk comes over in the morning to check on him, he hyperventilates. He might still have 102 hours, 45 minutes and 23 seconds until his first exam but spending 7 hours sleeping is a crime. Minhyuk looks at him with a blank face.

“Stop being a drama queen and go with me to have lunch.”

“Lunch?”

“It’s 12 am.”

Kyung briefly considers crying. Scratch the 7 hours, it’s full 9 of them. Minhyuk sighs.

“Kyung, you’ve never got less than 90% on an exam before. Take a break.”

“Blasphemy!”

Kyung tries fighting but he’s so weak that Minhyuk drags him out of the room in seconds.

 

He’s angrily chewing on a carrot when Hanhae invades their table.

“How did you manage to get him out of the library? I’ve been trying for days.”

Hanhae looks at him as if he were a rare exhibit in some bizarre gallery. Minhyuk smirks.

“You need to attack when the pray is in vulnerable state.”

He wonders if maybe today is truly the day of the apocalypse because Minhyuk and Hanhae having a civilized conversation is more than a miracle. Minhyuk mumbles something about having dragged Kyung to the dorm yesterday after he found him unconscious in the library. Kyung calls him a traitor. Then, Hanhae puts his arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“I guess you’re not so bad.”

Kyung chokes so badly he ends up on the floor. Minhyuk shouts something about calling an ambulance but Hanhae hits him on the back hard enough for the carrot to fly out of his tortured trachea. He curls into fetal position and refuses to budge afterwards. Hanhae prods him with a fork.

“I’m alive you idiot! It’s all your fault for giving me a lasting trauma.”

“You’ve lost your mind after all this studying, dude. But no worries. We’re taking you out tonight.”

He groans. What happened to the good old days when Hanhae was stealing Minhyuk’s homework and Minhyuk cutting his backpack in revenge? He knows he won’t be able to say no if both his friends come to get him tonight.

 

He hides in the wardrobe with his exercise notebook. His back hurts as if someone was trying to fold him thrice but he’s desperate. He can’t afford making any more changes in his study plan. 

He stops breathing when he hears them knock on his door. Still, it’s not even a minute later that Minhyuk opens the wardrobe doors and looks at him with a mildly amused expression.

“Try being a bit more creative next time.”

“You can’t possibly force me to come! It’s illegal!”

“Of course we can.”

That said, Minhyuk takes his room key and gestures to Hanhae. Kyung tries begging but it’s a lost case.

 

Everyone is half-drunk by the time they arrive. Minhyuk immediately disappears into the crowd while Hanhae hands him a beer can and tells him to get smashed. Kyung blinks and stares dumbly at the can.

“Did you forget how to drink now? Dude, don’t tell me I will have to babysit you the whole night. I have my own business to attend to.”

“Well...”

Hanhae angrily takes the can out of his hands and opens it.

“Here. Now do me a favour and get laid. Have enough of seeing you stressed out 24/7.”

 

He almost lands on the carpet face-down. The floor seems a bit uneven. He’s been wondering why all the doors have been changing their place as well. It’s like magic. He can’t comprehend why he’s never agreed to going out with anyone before.

He doesn’t even blink when he notices Hanhae making out with Minhyuk in the corner of the room. Hanhae’s hand in Minhyuk’s pants disturbs him a bit, but he’s fascinated by the sounds the latter is making. It’s hard work to make Minhyuk display any kind of emotions; Hanhae must be really skilled. He considers asking if he could join but remembers Hanhae’s angry face. Maybe it’s better not to try his luck.

He falls down onto the nearest couch. His head is swimming a bit dangerously and he can’t say he trusts himself anymore. It’s not everyday he spills a whole bottle of vodka on the floor or knocks some random dude out with a lamp after leaning on it after all. 

 

It feels as if invisible spiders were crawling up his back. He vigorously tries to shakes them off but it doesn’t help. He sits up and looks around.

There’s a guy looking straight at him. He’s tall and appears to be a bit intimidating. Not that Kyung can be intimidated by anything in the state he’s in. He looks vaguely familiar as well. It takes him a few minutes but he finally remembers his name. Jiho, the resident cool kid from the art department. Kyung has always found his permanent half-smirk annoying. It might have something to do with Jiho scoring with a chick Kyung has been crushing on too. In any case, he doesn’t appreciate all the staring. They don’t even know each other.

He refuses to look away first. Jiho continues to stare too, all amused. It makes his blood boils. He wishes he could just go over to him and punch him where it would hurt. That would mean looking away though so he bites his lip but doesn’t budge.

He chokes on his beer when a girl falls into his lap. She’s unfazed though and glues herself to his neck. His head hits the wall painfully. Her elbow is digging a bit into his stomach too but he doesn’t push her away. It feels nice and he likes the dark look in Jiho’s eyes. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the other is jealous.

He gulps when he notices Jiho moving towards him. However, the other stops abruptly in the middle of the room and starts making out with some guy. He’s absolutely shameless, hands wandering and teeth biting. Kyung forgets all about the girl. He can’t tear his eyes away from Jiho. The other looking straight at him, making the air static and the temperature rise.

He doesn’t even realize when it has happened but he’s alone on the couch. The room is buzzing and his eyes can’t focus. People are swaying in front of him to a beat he can’t hear. He looks down at his hands only to discover he has three fingers too many. It makes him laugh out loud.

Jiho is standing in front of him licking his lips. He automatically does the same thing and winks. Everything is hilarious, even the pattern on the carpet and the shape of the beer can next to him. Jiho’s dilated pupils remind him of a deep ocean during a storm. He decides that the white part must be the seagulls and the eyelashes drowning people. He pokes Jiho’s cheek with a finger and falls back onto the couch.

Jiho leans over him slowly. They’re a breath away and suddenly Kyung remembers why it’s got so hot in the first place. Everything shifts back and his lungs constrict. Jiho straddles him without saying a word, dragging a finger across Kyung’s cheek. Their lips touch but Jiho doesn’t kiss him. It’s just a graze and it drives him up the wall. He grabs the other’s hair and pushes them closer. He’s angry and harder than he can remember ever being. Jiho can play games with someone else, for all he cares.

He moans. There are fingers making their way up his back. Jiho moves forward a bit and Kyung prays he won’t stop. The friction makes him see stars. He bites Jiho’s neck just to feel the other’s fingernails digging into his skin. They kiss again. It’s hurried and out of control, Jiho licking his lips as if it’s the only thing he needs to be satisfied.

 

It’s so bright he can barely open his eyes. His hair is a mess and his body feels as if it were made from lead. He curses and tries to stand up. He falls right back onto his bed. Someone has grabbed his leg.

“Stop moving around so much! Fuck, you shouldn’t even be awake yet.”

He blinks and looks to the side. Jiho’s head is poking from under his duvet, eyes bloodshot and lips puffy. He smirks. Jiho drags him down.

“If you have so much energy, you should utilize it differently.”

Kyung can’t say he disagrees but he’s suddenly curious how the fuck they found themselves in his room if Minhyuk took his keys and didn’t give them back. If his bathroom ends up desecrated, he swears he’s going to cut Hanhae into pieces with a rusty canteen knife.


End file.
